ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grown Ups 3
yeeeeeah boy Plot Five years after the events of "Grown Ups 2", Lenny (Adam Sandler), Kurt (Chris Rock), Eric (Kevin James) and Marcus (David Spade) reunite with their old friend Rob (Rob Schneider) at a nightclub. They reveal to each other of where they have been after all this time. Rob reveals that he's been away because of a certain job he's kept a secret, and has saved up a good amount of money to take Lenny, Kurt, Eric, Marcus and their families on a cruise with him and his family in Russia. Lenny, Kurt, Eric and Marcus all agree to go, as a vacation from all these hijinks is needed. After an underwear paragliding stunt attempted by Eric goes awry, a Cold War era weapon referred to as the "Dead Hand" is accidentally detonated. The cruise is sucked into a whirlpool caused by climate change, and is destroyed in the process. The debris is ejected onto the nearby shores in the wake of the newly caused World War III, leaving sole survivors Lenny, Kurt and Marcus to take refuge in an abandoned underground lab. After a formaldehyde beer pong stunt goes awry, several lab projects are destroyed or released. Among them are prehistoric pods which release spores that are ingested by Kurt after a chocolate bar fart gag goes awry. This leaves him in a catatonic state which causes him to see visions of the moon and sun crashing into each other, and bugs crawling on his skin. Lenny and Marcus soon learn that they both have little time left alive, and must burn down the lab with Soviet era flamethrowers as the Talking Heads song "Burning Down The House" plays. Lenny is raptured in the process, leaving Marcus to escape the lab into the dark depths of the new world to search for more survivors. In a post-credits scene its revealed that Rob's elusive career is being the host of a shortwave radio station. He manages to contact Marcus who has found peace with a new tribe to tell him that this is just the beginning. Marcus tells him that he knows, revealing the whole tribe to have spears laced with nitroglycerin pipe bombs. Cast * Adam Sandler as Lenny Feder * Kevin James as Eric Lamonsoff * Chris Rock as Kurt McKenzie * David Spade as Marcus Higgins * Rob Schneider as Rob Hilliard * Ray Lake as Hitler Lookalike * Salma Hayek as Roxanne Feder (cameo) * Mario Bella as Sally Lamonsoff (cameo) * Maya Rudolph as Deanne McKenzie (cameo) * Joyce Van Patten as Gloria Hilliard (cameo) * Steve Buscemi as Wiley (cameo) * Colin Quinn as Dickie Bailey (cameo) * Tim Meadows as Malcolm (cameo) * Cheri Oteri as Penny (cameo) * Madison Riley, Jamie Chung and Ashley Loren as Jasmine, Amber and Bridget Hilliard * Jake Goldberg as Greg Feder * Cameron Boyce as Keithie Feder * Alexys Nicole Sanchez as Becky Feder * Ada Nicole Sanger as Donna Lamonsoff * Frank Gingerich as Bean Lamonsoff * Nadji Jeter as Andre McKenzie * China Anne Mclain as Charlotte McKenzie * Nick Swardson as Nick Hilliard * Shaquille O'Neal as Officer Fluzoo * Peter Dante as Officer Dante * Alexander Ludwig as Braden Higgins * Terry Crews (tribe member) * Leslie Jones (tribe member) * Seth MacFarlane (tribe member) * Charlie Day (tribe member) * Keegan Michael Key (tribe member) * Jordan Peele (tribe member) * Kristen Wiig (tribe member) * Josh Gad (tribe member) * Jeff Dunham (tribe member) * Kathy Bates (tribe member) * Tony Cox (tribe member) Rating R for Crude & Sexual Humor, Monster Violence, Strong Language, and Heavy Drug Use Trivia *Seth MacFarlane's studio Fuzzy Door Productions assisted in the development of the film, making the CGI animation for the underwear paragliding stunt. ON BLU-RAY & DVD SOUNDTRACK ON LEGACY RECORDS SCORE ALBUM ON BACK LOT MUSIC VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES ORIGINAL FILM Opening Credits Closing Credits SOUNDTRACK ON LEGACY RECORDS SCORE ALBUM ON BACK LOT MUSIC FILMED WITH CAMERAS AND LENSES NO. 45570 THE SUSTAINABLE MAINS A DIFFERENCE. Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Columbia Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Happy Madison Productions Category:Comedy Category:2016 Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Sony Category:Live-action films Category:Sony Pictures Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Final Installments Category:Blu-Ray Category:Digital HD Category:DVD